Escala de Grises
by Alhena Weasley
Summary: Todos sabemos que ser egocéntrico no está bien, que ser humillado no sienta bien a nadie y que el odio puede llegar a ser casi tan fuerte como amor. Que justicia es lo que todos buscamos y que fieles somos todos (hasta que se demuestre lo contrario) y que, a empáticos, no nos gana nadie. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Egocentrismo

No me lucro escribiendo esta historia, y todos los derechos de los personajes y lugares que aquí reconocéis son para J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _" **Desafíos** "_ del foro _" **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** "_. Lista de grises: Egocentrismo (James), humillación, odio, justicia, fidelidad y empatía.

* * *

 **Egocentrismo**

James Potter no era el chico perfecto que todos parecían creer. No era todo virtudes como algunos hacían parecer. Tenía defectos, muchos, más de los que nadie podría imaginar. Se mostraba caballeroso, claro, pero también era capaz de humillar por aburrimiento. Era valiente, sí, tanto que podía llegar a rozar lo estúpido. Era humano por mucho que muchos lo tacharan de dios del quidditch, era perseverante y terco, y si no que se lo dijeran a Lily Evans.

Pero había algo de lo que James pecaba, muchísimo, de ego. Su **egocentrismo** era tal que podía ocupar toda una habitación entera. Y durante su sexto año todavía lo era más. Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era hijo único, querido y mimado por sus padres; formaba parte del grupo más famoso del colegio, y además muchos lo consideraban el líder; era un as en el quidditch, recién nombrado capitán y, por si todo eso fuera poco, la población femenina del colegio (al menos la parte unineuronal de ella, que era la mayor parte) enloquecía por estar cinco segundos respirando su mismo aire.

A sus 16 años tenía lo que muchos soñaban, pero no tenía lo que él quería.

Y se escondía y se enmascaraba bajo aquella fachada de héroe invencible que solo los que no lo conocían se creían. Porque por las noches tenía miedo, porque solo tres personas conocían su lado más humano. Solo Remus, Peter y Sirius conocían lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar para otros, que con el paso del tiempo sus defectos se pulirían y adquiriría nuevos. Porque eran ellos tres su mayor apoyo durante el curso escolar, desde que le habían dicho que sus padres estaban en el punto de mira de un loco que cada vez ganaba más y más poder. Eran ellos por más que luego viera a cierta pelirroja y corriera tras ella para recibir el tan acostumbrado no por respuesta.

El problema era que no estaba dispuesto a que nadie más viera la humanidad dentro de él, porque tenía dieciséis años y quiere divertirse, quiere seguir siendo James _Sexy_ Potter, se lo pasa bien en su papel, y cuando ve a Snape a lo lejos y Sirius le da un golpe con el codo no lo duda ni un segundo. Se levanta y sus labios pronuncian un alto y claro _Levicorpus_ mucho antes de que el slytherin se haya percatado de su presencia.

— **Venga, Quejicus ¿De qué color traes los calzoncillos hoy?**

La pregunta sale de sus labios antes de pensarlo siquiera, y está tan ocupado aplaudiéndose su propia broma que no se percata de los labios fruncidos en un apartado grupo de Slytherins, ni en la mirada reprobatoria de una pelirroja que observa con desagrado y tristeza pero que, esta vez, no se mete (ya perdió demasiado el año anterior al intentarlo).

— **¿Qué decís, queréis que lo averigüemos?**

Añade socarrón mientras escucha las afirmaciones de alguna parte del público, que parece nunca cansarse de que siempre reciba el mismo. Las risas de Sirius y Peter son las que más lo envalentonan, igual que la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de un Remus mucho más comedido.

Porque James Potter no sería él sin tener un grupo detrás aplaudiendo sus actos, no podría vivir sin miradas de admiración clavadas en él, sin los acosos y proposiciones de las chicas que lo perseguían algunas veces. Todavía faltaba para que la guerra lo golpeara realmente, para que madurara y se transformara en ese hombre que lograría poco a poco sus sueños y que, al final, los perdería por culpa de alguien que siempre había considerado un gran amigo.

A sus dieciséis años James era la definición exacta de **egocentrismo.**


	2. Humillación

_Egocentrismo, humillación, odio, justicia, fidelidad y empatía. Todos sabemos que ser egocéntrico no está bien, que ser humillado no sienta bien a nadie y que el odio puede llegar a ser casi tan fuerte como amor. Que justicia es lo que todos buscamos y que fieles somos todos (hasta que se demuestre lo contrario) y que, a empáticos, no nos gana nadie._

No me lucro escribiendo esta historia, y todos los derechos de los personajes y lugares que aquí reconocéis son para J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Lista de grises: Egocentrismo (James), humillación (Severus), odio, justicia, fidelidad y empatía.

* * *

 **Humillación**

A nadie le gusta la idea de ser humillado, todos queremos ser grandes, respetados, reconocidos, pero no siempre se llega a ese ideal. Muchas son las veces en las que se puede tropezar por el camino, con una piedra que parece que siempre se pone frente a ti o con los pies de otros a los que les encanta verte tropezar. Severus Snape no era distinto en este aspecto. Tenía una mente brillante, era astuto y su destreza en pociones no tenía parangón. Y a pesar de eso todos lo etiquetaban como _Quejicus o Pelo grasiento._ La gente se atrevía a hacer bromas a su costa, como si él estuviera indefenso.

Pero él no era nada de eso, era el chico que vestía largas túnicas negras, el que vivía con la nariz pegada en los calderos (y disfrutaba cociendo extrañas pociones), el que descubrió el secreto que escondían los Merodeadores, el que pronto entraría a las filas de un mago que al final decidiría no salir. Y a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo eso, la vez que más humillado se sintió fue cuando la vio a _ella_ reír junto a _él._

Porque aquellos dos jóvenes que reían mientras la brisa (y un tímido calamar gigante) les acompañaba eran ellos dos, los que todos denominaban la _pareja de oro._ James Potter y Lily Evans. _Su_ Lily. Aquella flor que él había descubierto en un parque y que había cuidado con toda la delicadeza que sus torpes manos le permitieron. A la que había enseñado sobre la magia, y protegido de las palabras de su hermana verano tras verano. Y la certeza de saber que los brazos que la rodeaban podrían haber sido los suyos le hizo mucho más daño que no los continuos ataques del ahora novio.

Porque dolía mucho más saber que la había perdido para siempre que las risas y los comentarios crueles a sus espaldas. Más que el mostrar la ropa interior por culpa del troglodita que lo acompañaba, más que caer por culpa de un hechizo de propia creación, que huir al no tener ganas de enfrentarlos, que el haber perdido su amistad aquella primera vez.

Y es ese mismo sentimiento, el saber qué ha perdido de una vez por todas aquello que tanto amaba, el que lo hizo tatuarse la marca. Fue el saberse solo el que lo hizo tomar definitivamente la decisión, el que terminó por teñir de negro el gris oscuro que siempre había llevado tatuado.

Fue esa misma manera de sentir, el saber que él había puesto en peligro lo que más amaba (a ella), la que año después lo hizo arrodillarse frente al hombre del que había renegado. Albus Dumbledore lo obligó a decir lo que quería en voz alta, a pedirle que la protegiera aun si eso significaba proteger también a los dos que a él poco o nada le importaban. Se **humilló** frete al hombre de canosa barba pronunciando en voz alta las palabras, el amor que le profesaba. Y lo repitió después, cuando juró proteger al hijo de aquel a quién odiaba y de aquella a la que, pese a todo, siempre amaría.

 _«— After all this time?_

— _Always. »_

Porque Severus Snape fue aquel niño que creció viendo como su padre destrozaba a su madre, que vistió ropas humillantes y que, cuando pudo escapar de aquel infierno durante gran parte del año, se encontró con otro distinto, uno que lo visitaba de vez en cuando, dispuesto a hacerlo quedar siempre mal. Uno que cogió la alma rota de un niño ya con cicatrices e intentó que jamás pudiera repararse con la inocencia de la niñez y la costumbre y el ego de la adolescencia.

Porque nada es blanco ni negro, al final todos formamos parte de una _escala de grises._

* * *

Segunda viñeta, segundo personaje. De James Potter a Severus Snape. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

La siguiente viñeta tratará el odio y no, todavía no tengo pensado con qué personaje lo haré.

Agradecería un review por parte de aquellos que se lean las viñetas, de verdad, porque son el oxígeno de los escritores, el saber que se ha leído y qué ha parecido. Acepto todas las críticas constructivas que queráis ofrecerme, no soy ni mucho menos una profesional, de hecho me considero una novata en el mundo de los fics y cualquier ayuda será agradecida.

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Odio

_Egocentrismo, humillación, odio, justicia, fidelidad y empatía. Todos sabemos que ser egocéntrico no está bien, que ser humillado no sienta bien a nadie y que el odio puede llegar a ser casi tan fuerte como amor. Que justicia es lo que todos buscamos y que fieles somos todos (hasta que se demuestre lo contrario) y que, a empáticos, no nos gana nadie._

No me lucro escribiendo esta historia, y todos los derechos de los personajes y lugares que aquí reconocéis son para J. K. Rowling.

 **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

 _Egocentrismo_ (James Potter).

 _Humillación_ (Severus Snape).

 _Odio_ (Petunia Dursley/Evans).

* * *

 **Odio**

La mayoría de las personas en Inglaterra carecían de poderes mágicos, para ellos las varitas eran simples palos pulidos de formas bonitas. Y ninguno echaba en falta esas habilidades ¿Cómo hacerlo si no las conocían? Pero ella lo hacía, siempre lo había hecho. Al principio le gustaban, pensaba que, como su hermana, ella también podría elevarse por los aires y aterrizar suavemente sobre el suelo. Que a ella no le salía porque no se columpiaba con la suficiente fuerza, porque tenía miedo a caer. Seguro que era el miedo lo que hacía que ella no volara como Lily.

Que equivocada estaba.

Sus padres fueron los primeros en darse cuenta del secreto de las hermanas Evans y prohibieron Lily repetirlo. Desde entonces Petunia siempre iba con ella al parque de detrás de su casa, vigilaba que no lo hiciera una y otra vez pero la pelirroja solía hacerlo igualmente.

— **¡Lily! Mamá y papá te han dicho que no lo hagas más.**

— **Pero _Tuney_ es divertido, y ahora no nos ve nadie.**

— **¿Y si te haces daño?**

— **Nunca me lo hago.**

Y la sonrisa de la menor siempre lograba desarmar a la mayor. A pesar de todo la magia le gustaba a Petunia, tan solo quería poder compartirla con su hermana, al menos hasta que apareció él. Aquel niño de pelo oscuro y más largo de lo correcto. El que vestía largos vestidos que cubrían harapos viejos y rotos.

 _Aquel que le contaba cosas a su hermana en el tiempo que ella solía pasar con ella._

Fue un día al volver, después de espiar a su hermana y aquel feo niño, a casa cuando se encontró un señor extraño, muy extraño, hablando con sus padres. Les explicaba lo que era la magia, les abría las puertas a un mundo que desconocían y del que no saldrían jamás. ¡Una bruja en la familia! Una. No dos. Una, solo una. Su hermana estaba sola. Se quedaría sola. Ella no podría volar nunca. Se encerró durante horas en su habitación, primero lloró, después golpeó la almohada y después decidió que podría enviar una carta al director.

¡Había sido un error, seguro!

Pero no lo fue. Y su hermana hurgó en sus cosas. Y aquel niño apestoso también lo vio. La respuesta a la carta que había escrito, la realidad que la había golpeado.

 **— No te creo, Tuney, sé que tu también querías ir a Hogwarts.**

— **¡Yo nunca he querido!**

— **Con Sev vimos la respuesta del profesor Dumbledore, fue muy amable contigo y…**

— **¿Miraste mi correo? Yo tenía razón, eres una _anormal._**

Quiso negarse a acompañarla a aquel extraño andén igual que se había negado a ir con ella a comprar la varita y los libros pero no la dejaron. La acompañó y se despidió, con lágrimas escondidas tras ojos que refulgían con rabia, porque todavía no era odio, ella seguía siendo su hermana.

Y todavía lo fue cuando llegó explicando maravillas por Navidades, cuando le mandaba cartas con todo lo que aprendía a las que ella respondía por obligación. Porque sentía envidia, mucha, de su hermana, de la magia, de aquellos que podían compartir tanto tiempo con su pequeño tesoro.

Por eso todo fue a peor, cada aplauso de sus padres hacia las demostraciones de Lily la ennegrecían. Cada vez que ella agitaba la varita algo dentro de ella se movía, para peor. Pero la peor pelea la tuvieron cuando a ella todavía le quedaba un año en el castillo, ella había encontrado al amor de su vida, Vernon Dursley, pero Lily decía que no era suficiente para Petunia.

 **— ¿Y tú qué sabrás?**

 **— Parece que no sepa ni levantarse de la silla solo, _Tuney._**

 **— No vuelvas a llamarme así.**

 **— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

 **— ¡Eres una rarita, una anormal! En vez de alegrarte porque por fin he encontrado alguien que me prefiere a mí te empeñas en destruir mi felicidad ¡Ya no eres mi hermana!**

Y la pelirroja se marchó para no volver, se fue, para evitar verla.

Lo único que supo de ella fue que había tenido un hijo, Harry.

La única vez que la volvió a ver fue en el funeral de sus padres, ambas con un bebé en brazos.

Después solo supo que murió, por culpa de la magia y del bebé que habían dejado en su portal.

Y lo odió. A su hermana. A su bebé. A la magia.

 **Odió a todos.**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y que no se me haya salido demasiado del canon.

Siempre he pensado que Petunia tiene sus propios motivos por pensar así, por tratar de esa manera a su sobrino (y no solo por la teoría del horrocrux, me inclino más a pensar que Petunia estaba ya demasiado quemada) y a la magia.

Muchas gracias a la persona que dejó un review, de verdad que me hizo muchísima ilusión. Animo a todos los que se lean esto a que dejen uno, aunque sea para decir si les ha gustado o si no, de verdad, de otra forma no tengo manera de saber lo que opináis.

En la próxima viñeta saldrá el punto de vista de _**justicia.**_

 _ **¡Hasta entonces!**_

 _ **Alhena.**_


	4. Justicia

_Egocentrismo, humillación, odio, justicia, fidelidad y empatía. Todos sabemos que ser egocéntrico no está bien, que ser humillado no sienta bien a nadie y que el odio puede llegar a ser casi tan fuerte como amor. Que justicia es lo que todos buscamos y que fieles somos todos (hasta que se demuestre lo contrario) y que, a empáticos, no nos gana nadie._

No me lucro escribiendo esta historia, y todos los derechos de los personajes y lugares que aquí reconocéis son para J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Egocentrismo (James Potter)

Humillación (Severus Snape)

Odio (Petunia Dursley/Evans)

Justicia (Sirius Black)

* * *

 **Justicia**

 **Justicia** , una palabra con miles de significados. Millones. Y es que para cada persona su significado es diferente. No hay dos ideas de justicia iguales, no hay dos personas que piensen lo mismo sobre ella.

Sirius Black, por ejemplo, tenía la firme idea de que la justicia en el Mundo Mágico inglés era una mierda. Así, tal cual. Una bien grande. ¿Cómo podía explicarse sino que él no hubiera tenido juicio ni oportunidad de defenderse? Vale, los hechos no hablaban en su favor, no con Peter actuando de forma tan astuta. ¿Quién iba a decir que él, entre todos, fuera a ser el espía?

Peter, al que siempre había considerado uno de sus mejores amigos. Peter, al que siempre habían protegido, en el que siempre habían confiado. Estaba claro que lo habían sobrestimado, que habían creído que él era realmente un gryffindor cuando debería haber estado con el resto de su familia, en slytherin. Era Peter el que debería estar entre rejas y no él.

La rata.

Que se transformara en aquel animal ya debería haberles dado una pista. Pero James (pensar en él y la pelirroja todavía dolía) era demasiado confiado. Peter había sido demasiado inteligente, había comentado con él que el comportamiento de _Lunático_ (porque ya volvía a ser Lunático) era sospechoso, que estaba más taciturno, más cuidadoso que de costumbre. Que ya no iba tanto a ver a sus amigos. Su mente hizo el resto, tachó la falta de visitas como culpabilidad, por traicionarlos, por saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y no avisar nunca a tiempo.

Pero había sido un plan de Peter.

Y él lo había comprendido tarde, cuando aquel Halloween se acercó para pasar tiempo con su ahijado, su mejor amigo y la pelirroja y vio la casa destruida. Y lo encontró. A los dos. Primero a James, en lo que quedaba de pasillo tirado ¡Sin varita! Tampoco se paró a buscarla, se limitó a seguir su camino, la zona que más destrozada estaba era la que rodeaba la habitación del pequeño Harry.

Pensó lo peor.

¿Qué clase de mundo justo permite que una familia como esa muera?

Estaba en shock, solo podía pensar en encontrar a Harry, o en no encontrarlo. Que la pelirroja hubiera tenido tiempo a escapar con el pequeño habría sido lo mejor pero no era tan optimista, no cuando se empezaron a escuchar pequeños sollozos. Unos que él había escuchado con anterioridad. Llantos de desesperación que también trajeron esperanza. Y es que significaban que el pequeño todavía vivía, que respiraba, o tal vez era producto de su imaginación, quizá se había vuelto del todo loco.

Era una posibilidad.

Dejó de serlo cuando vio a Harry llorando en su cuna, mirando a su madre como si esperara que se levantara para confirmarle que todo había sido una broma, que su padre entrara por el hueco que ahora servía de puerta y lo levantara en brazos para después sentarlo en la escoba de juguete que le habían regalado y persiguiera a su pobre (arisco) gato.

Sirius también lo esperaba. A pesar de saber que después de aquella maldición no había supervivencia posible. A pesar de saber (intuir) que su ahijado había resultado ser la excepción a la regla.

Cogió al niño en brazos, que se relajó al saberse acompañado, y salió fuera de los escombros que antes habían sido un segundo hogar para él. Se encontró con Hagrid y le prestó su moto después de discutir por cuidar del pequeño.

Matar al traidor. Matar a Peter.

Y eso no podía hacerlo con un bebé de un año en brazos. Por eso accedió.

Porque él iba a darle de su propia medicina, iba a darle justicia. La que se recibía cuando traicionabas a aquellos que más querías, a los que confiaban en ti con su propia vida. Se vengaría por su hermano y por la pelirroja, se vengaría por el pequeño Harry, por todas las muertes que sus traiciones podrían haber ocasionado.

Sirius se transformaría en verdugo y Peter en su víctima.

¿Quién iba a pensar que la historia sucedería del revés?

¿Qué Peter se las ingeniaría para que él terminara entre barrotes?

¿Qué fingiría su propia muerte?

El saberse inocente fue lo que lo salvó de la más oscura demencia. Lo que le dio fuerzas para transformarse en perro y escapar. Hasta que 13 años después lo vio en aquel periódico. Y salió, tenía que proteger a Harry a costa de su propia vida y de su propia alma.

Y, ya de paso, lo mataría.

— **Te encontraré, y, cuando lo haga, obtendrás justicia.**

* * *

Sinceramente no me convence demasiado este escrito, la visión de justicia de Sirius es extraña y desconfiada así que no ha quedado precisamente como el valor positivo que debería haber sido. ¡Pero esto es una escala de grises! Y eso es precisamente la justicia, algo gris y turbio que cambia para cada uno de nosotros.

Muchas gracias a la persona que se atrevió a dejar un review, prometo que lo contestaré cuando pueda. Gracias también a los que leen aunque no digan nada ¡Ánimo a que dejéis vuestra opinión! Sé que peco de poner poco diálogo pero es que estas palabras me dan juego para hacer que piensen mucho y hablen poco, jé.

¡Gracias de nuevo!

 _ **Alhena Weasley.**_


End file.
